Revelations at a Funeral
by Caught Ink Handed
Summary: POST DH. Neville ponders what has been lost during the war while at Colin Creevey's funeral. He also finds a spark of new hope in the form of Hannah Abbott. Hannah Abbott/ Neville Longbottom


**Revelations at a Funeral **

Neville rubbed his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that week. He had gone to more funeral services this past week than he had his entire life. He was currently leaving a small muggle church where Colin Creevey had been buried. Neville still felt immensely guilty for the younger boy's death.

He was the one in charge of the DA and he should've made sure that all of the younger kids had left. But he hadn't, and now Colin was dead.

It was a lovely service though. They had printed many of Colin's photos throughout the years (Harry being the focal point of many of them) and placed them throughout the room.

Dennis, Mr. Creevey, one of Colin's close friends and Harry had spoken. Neville was particularly impressed with Harry's speech, for Harry had often complained about the younger boy following him around, but Harry had only great things to say about him.

But Neville still felt a sharp pang of sadness for the boy who had been so passionate and loyal to a fault. Colin stuck with the DA through thick and thin and never whined once when he would return from a mission in bad condition.

Neville brushed at his eyes again, not wanting any more tears. Many of the other DA members were there, all dressed in black, which seemed to be the only thing people were wearing these days.

Even the weather had been reflecting the dismal aura of the wizarding community. It had been down pouring rain for the entire week with the occasional burst of thunder and lightning.

Neville watched as the Golden Trio walked over to Mr. Creevey. Harry was explaining to Mr. Creevey the nature of Colin's death and the man was close to tears. Neville couldn't help but feel terrible for Harry. All week he had talked to the next of kin of those who died at every funeral. The most heartbreaking for almost everyone was the Lupins' funeral. Harry had held Teddy for most of it and held Andromeda's hand. Harry had talked with her for a long while and comforted the poor woman as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Neville had wanted to say something to the woman who had lost her entire family during the war, but he couldn't bring himself to. Her sister was Bellatrix Lestrange, and Neville, despite believing she was probably a wonderful woman, could not get over this fact. He had mentioned it to a frazzled Harry a few days later and Harry had promised to bring Neville by to talk with Andromeda.

Neville's thoughts were broken by the sudden outburst of sobs. He glanced over and saw Dennis Creevey comforting a girl about Colin's age.

"That was his girlfriend," A voice said to the side. He turned his head to see the tell tale blond curls of Hannah Abbott. "She's muggle, but knew about his magic."

"Poor girl."

"Colin was so young, he had so much to live for. Did you know he had gotten a muggle scholarship for a photography school? He had this whole plan to link muggle and wizarding photography."

"You really knew him," Neville commented, unsure what to say.

"He liked to talk and I like to listen." Hannah replied with a shrug.

Neville chuckled lowly, "He did like to talk, that's for sure."

"How are you holding up?" She asked in a soft tone. Neville fixed her with an affronted look; "I've seen you at all of the funerals. You look pretty bad, especially at Professor Lupin and his wife's. Were you close?"

"Yes, he was one of the greatest men I ever knew. And Tonks was just plain fantastic, out of the few times I ever met her."

"You sound a bit like Harry, you know?"

"Well we did live together for 6 years," Neville chuckled. They watched as Dennis led the sobbing girl out of the main room and into a hallway. "So many people have been lost during this war, and for what…" he paused, "Oh I'm sorry Hannah, that was insensitive."

"Neville, it's fine. I know what you mean." She laid a hand on his arm gently. People slowly started leaving the small church, except for the Trio and Mr. Creevey, who was laughing softly as Harry regaled one of Colin's escapades.

The pair slowly began to drift outside to the foyer area. Hannah pulled on a bright yellow raincoat as Neville grabbed an umbrella. They lingered in the door as Neville's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Uh… would you-would you- um like to…uh… you know…uh?" He stammered.

"I would love to get a cuppa with you," she smiled kindly at him and Neville thanked the lord for Hufflepuff kindness, "On one condition," his face fell, "You share your umbrella with me."

"What?" Neville stuttered, "Oh, of course I will. I think there's a café down the road…"

"Sounds lovely, Neville."

* * *

**I must admit, I have never written either of these characters, so if it was totally off, I apologize profusely. This was the result of a prompt from my friend, Taylor. The prompt was Hannah/ Neville, near the beginning of their relationship, and umbrella. I think I got everything! **

**Please drop a note!**

**CIH**


End file.
